The accuracy of detection, recognition, identification and tracking using electro-optical sensors is critically dependent upon image quality; hence improved image quality can be expected to result in increased performance. However, in some applications there is a need to strike a balance between, on the one hand, obtaining the best possible image quality and, on the other hand, obtaining an image quickly and with processor and other hardware requirements that are not too demanding. For example, in the field of homing missiles, provision of images of higher quality than those provided by existing systems would increase the distance over which an image processing system associated with the missile can operate successfully, allowing the operator to fire earlier and remain out of harm's way, and/or would reduce cost, weight and development risk. However, homing missiles are typically of limited size and weight, and travel at very high velocity relative to their target, and there are therefore significant limitations on the image-processing techniques that can be used. Several prior-art image processing techniques that provide high quality images are slow and computationally demanding.
It would be advantageous to provide a method and apparatus for image processing in which the aforementioned disadvantages are reduced or at least ameliorated.